


In This Together

by jdia85



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Illness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdia85/pseuds/jdia85
Summary: Erin and Jillian are happy newlyweds until a major medical diagnosis shatters their world.





	In This Together

Chapter 1

 

Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann had been married for five months. The couple settled into an apartment near the Ghostbusters Firehouse. They talked about possibly having kids at times. But, they were content with settling any into married life. One day, Erin woke up with her left foot stiff. She didn't think much of it. Until it happened a few days later. She found herself feeling fatigued and then one day she had trouble turning a key in a door knob. She told Jillian about it and the blonde suggested she go to her general physician for a checkup.

Erin's general phyiscian Dr. Tara Morris ran a series of tests and was concerned about the symptoms Erin mentioned about muscle stiffness and coordination. She referred Erin to a neurologist named Greg Anderson. Anderson ran more intense tests and Erin go through an MRI. A few days later he called with the results.

The morning of the appointment, Erin was getting dressed she felt the weakness in her arm. Jillian was in the shower and she got out and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you to your appointment?" The blonde asked.

Erin responded, "No, it's ok. You and Patty scheduled that speaking engagement at the New Jersey Paranormal Convention months ago. You two can't back out of it."

"Text me once you get out of the appointment." Jillian said.

Erin nodded and kissed her wife.

* * *

 

 

At Dr. Greg Anderson's office, Erin sat alone for several minutes as she waited for the neurolgoist to enter. The man came in and he had a bit of sad look on his face.

"Dr. Gilbert, I have reviewed your tests and have consulted with other physicians. I'm sorry to tell you this. But, you have amyotrophic laterals sclerosis."

Erin knew that meant ALS also known Lou Gehrig's Disease. The same disease that Stephen Hawking had. Emotions hit her hard.

She weakly asked, "Are you sure?"

"I am. I consulted and ran a couple of tests twice. I know this is a lot to take in. ALS might end your life in three to five years. However, there is the option of getting a tracheotomy and then going on a ventilator. As you know you will lose function in your limbs over time".

Erin then asked, "Can I start some kind of treatment immediately?"

The neurolgoist nodded and then pulled out prescription pads and said, "I'm going to have you start on some drugs that will help slow down certain symptoms a bit. I will give you referrals to other physicans who will assist in your care. I suggest you speak with your spouse about what should be done in the long run. Also consult with a lawyer to have a living will drawn up. Again, I'm so sorry Dr. Gilbert."

 

 

* * *

A distraught Erin walked in slowly to the Firehouse and found Abby alone in a lab. 

Abby saw the sadness on Erin's face and asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"I have ALS Abby. I don't know how I'm going to tell Holtz." Erin said with a tear streaming down her face.

Abby took her friend into her arms and the latter began sobbing uncontrollably.

 

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
